User talk:Brodoc
Iceburg tipping I once tried to tip the iceburg but connection got lost. What happenned did i tip it? i was there!--nic0009 04:54, 29 June 2008 (UTC) I know we were on the phone!--Brodoc :-) 04:54, 29 June 2008 (UTC) The stage My favourite stage play is THE QUEST FOR THE GOLDEN PUFFLE. Its just like Indiana Jones Rockhopper If you know when rockhopper goes on post here. Secret agent missions I have completed them all including the new one clockwork repairs. The new one is pretty hard but easy at the same time too. Video game Do you think Disney will make a club penguin ds game? That would be awesome if they did! They once released a poll about it on club penguin.com. I would play it every day. Yay it was announced! Club Penguin DS(Elite Penguin Force) will be released in December! i don't know.but i found this picture (i did not make this picture)--nic0009 07:17, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Cpip I was part of the improvement project and want my new item. I wonder what it will be... -- Barkjon 23:43, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Mission Help If any one needs help with secret missions i will help you here. Adminship I saw you wanted to become and admin. I won't make you one, but I will make you a rollback. If you have any questions on how to rollback, let me know.-- Barkjon 22:58, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Oh sorry but the rollback doesn't work anymore. Sorry!-- Barkjon 14:02, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Debate! Sunday is the first day of the week it is not monday. So why is sunday counted as a week end! Think people! Idea! There should be a page which shows online users. It would be useful i think. Whats a cheese loaf! Im just wondering... medievil party The medievil is awesome new room called The Party not so exciting but still cool Yay my signiture! --Brodoc :-) 05:36, 17 May 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Brodoc|''Brodoc]] 08:01, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Check out the magical trevor movies! Check all 4 out at http://www.weebls-stuff.com/toons/magical+trevor/ http://www.weebls-stuff.com/toons/magical+trevor+2/ http://www.weebls-stuff.com/toons/magical+trevor+3/ http://www.weebls-stuff.com/toons/magical+trevor+4/ Medieval Party I believe it's a big enough party, also, to beef it up, add lots of pictures, videos and templates, and include informaiton on the campaign (here), and here [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 10:59, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Wiki Friends Add your name below to be my friend Sigh. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 05:34, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Me! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) Help Can some peole please help me on the April Fools Parties page with pictures because i dont know how to take pictures Other cool sites www.tppcrpg.net Rollback Congrats! I made you a rollback. See for more info.-- Barkjon 01:01, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for voting for me in the Penguin of the Month Brodoc! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) Reply to ninjas I didn't see any ninjas, but Boidoh did... and it matches my story. What I saw was penguins in the Dojo disappearing after going to the place where the map is, and Boidoh saw ninjas doing that! Go to "Ninja Evidence#My Buddys A Ninja (Deleted Me)" for his story and "Forum:The Ultimate Ninja Evidence (or not)" for my story. Dancing Penguin 09:38, 26 July 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 11:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) mancala Contest There's a mancala Contest. here is the link: Club Penguin Wiki: Mancala Contest happyface141 21:51, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the respect! [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally'']] 04:56, 7 September 2008 (UTC) News Paper I'd LIke to join your Newpaper as a Writer or photographer. Please reply on my talk page --Piebob2323 04:45, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Clubpenguin Wiki Newspaper can I help with the Clubpenguin wiki newspaper? ~~ Polo890 ~~ Demotion